Abata mo Ekibo
by Ravenous Silentside
Summary: Thomas is a misunderstood genius with a dark past, will Irvine's friendship save him? Thomas x Irvine pairing. **Lemonish/yaoi/angst** THREE PARTS UPLOADED pls read and review for each!
1. Genesis

Disclaimer: ** repeats standard disclaim in all previous fics **  
  
Note: I resume my trademark, Japanese title for my stories. ('don't do this to me' and sequel 'cruel intentions' are my only titles in English) *sighs* my progress is so slow dammit, I crashed my other pc with the net and I'm banished to ever use it again, so no time to have it beta-read to my sempais T-T. But the heck, this won't stop me. Again, this thing is YAOI material (male to male) and is rated R if you what it means **repeats standard warning OT rant** ( this time to my old viewers-I'm warning you it's both DEEPLY angsty and hardcore at the same time for the next few parts to follow. This is not Thomas x Karl incest, Van x Raven, or Thomas x Raven either O.o; it's Thomas x Irvine--- as I was inspired in 'cookies'! *waves to ninetails-sempai* Story told according to Irvine's P.O.V, and a heavy Thomas angst -a three part ficcie-  
  
  
  
Abata mo Ekibo (Love is Blind)  
  
by RaVen0us  
  
Part one: Genesis  
  
He was just another team member, assigned along with Flyheight. When I first met Colonel Schubaltz younger brother, Thomas, he's not practically any concern to me. Since he is just with us because Van and him are working both side of the GF alliance, he is just another person I had to contend with an ego as big as Van's--since he has an ego as big as Van's or probably bigger, I paid not that much attention to him. Although it's an advantage to have a technical genius working by side, he could sound a bit arrogant at times and go brain-free the next, just by the mere sight of Fiona. It's one of those few moments I could see a grown man almost cry, just the thought of his pangs are unrequited. Anyway, we went through joining forces in some missions, and by the end of the season I sailed along with them comfortably paying absolutely no attention to him. Since he is just an allied member, and has known him only in just month's time, there is no possible way we could have got along each other that much.  
  
My assumption is wrong.  
  
Near the end of the year, he began that obnoxious *clinging* to me, that perhaps a young child with an older role model might be capable of. He began his daily messages through his com link through mine when we are piloting our zoids, and I dismissed them as another 'lesser' friend I had to talk to. I found his personality strikingly odd, as he continually asked questions regarding sex. Let it be known that I had been (and still am) a jerk my entire life, never once having sex, and hardly *thinking* about it. (I'm rather unique in that way, I suppose, as I soon found out later in my life that 99% of the Zi's human population is controlled by sex.) I answered Thomas' questions, simply in hopes that he would just leave me to talk with the gang, Van, Moon bay and the others. It didn't work that way. He just kept inching closer and closer to me, and without me knowing it, we had become rather close friends by mid-summer. Somehow my continued, absent- minded responses to his messages had let him squeeze his way into a rather large part of my life. I believe there was one thing he told me that made me realize how attached we had become as friends: "The nerve of that Van Flyheight, he thinks we are gay lovers!" he once remarked, looking quite irritated but not furious.  
  
That absolutely blew my mind, and not in a good way! I have never even given a thought to his sexuality, or my own for that matter. I had always taken myself to be heterosexual, and as I said before, uninterested in sex. I finally settled down and realized that it's just another one of Van's annoying comments, no big deal. We aren't lovers, and never would be. We could make a big joke out of this, especially to Van---and we did. We started joking around with the idea, until I think it was Moon bay who became completely convinced that we were in fact lovers and constantly told Van everything about it. It was worth the act, seeing the expression of Van's face, he have lost his appetite for almost a week! I and Thomas became so close, that we had our weekly drinking sessions---starting out in the late afternoon that will last through the whole evening, talking about the happenings the whole week, the piloting and strategizing with the use of our zoids, the upcoming battles ahead and the possible obstacle we might encounter and so forth.  
  
By this time, he had been slowly revealing to me that he was an abused child, both beaten and molested. He continued to tell me by his early teenage years, he was raped almost every week---by his own very brother I know he always looked up to, Karl. I nearly puked when he told me. I know Karl has always been the aloof type, but I never knew he was capable of doing such sick perverse act. Thomas confessed that he might have gone crazy himself, haven't it been for his passion with machines. Machines, the only thing he cares about and became thoroughly good at, because there is nothing left in him he felt is worth. Working with technical matters made him feel easier, taking off the drudgery of the dark secret he harbored deep within his soul. But it was such a predicament, that there was none to tell or turn to, so there was no way out. I had never imagined that this a 'real' life, I never even realized that type of behavior was actually happening to 'real' people---people I knew. Being as ignorant as I was about these types of situations, I figured he was one in a million people that this happens to, and immediately felt an intense sense of pity and guilt for him. I grew to care about him so much as a friend I didn't want harm to be inflicted upon him. I felt the same way about all my friends, but this one was the first one who was actually in some type of danger. I could never provide any help for him, and he always have this lethargic helplessness and contained fear, so hidden at times in his expression but not in his eyes, as he will stand and salute his brother who at time to time visit the place for briefing in mission updates. He fears Karl, he detests and fears the brother he grew to be his hero---and later had painfully betrayed him in life. If there is the only way to get back to his feet, is to prove his worth he could be better than Karl and that he would get the recognition he so deserved.  
  
I became increasingly frustrated with myself and my not being to help him. I felt extremely protective of him, (which is pretty unlike me) as if he had become my responsibility when he became a close friend of mine. I only wanted his pain to go away so he could have a better life, and I was willing to give my own self up if it would have helped. I did mention the feelings I just mentioned, and at one time we have a buddy drinking session and in between 2 shots of vodkas, Thomas said something of how sweet of me to genuinely care and how grateful he is that I keep his secret. 'Sweet' is an adjective that I wouldn't have used about a friend, even a close one. I began thinking about all that was involved in our friendship, including the 'lovers' idea, and all of he somewhat expected comments about me and the others. I finally realized that, maybe, he liked me more than a friend. This epiphany brought me into an even more trouble some predicament. Since he liked me, and wanted to become 'more than friends', if I rejected it I may cause him more pain in his life, and, obviously, he needed none of that, especially from his closest confidant. However, I am NOT gay! I refused to think that. But, I did remember what I said to him. And my loyalty to him-that I was willing to give myself up to make his own life better.  
  
*****  
  
On some random day, he and I were chatting while in a drinking spree as we often did after a mission or a patrol, he mentioned that Van once again was commenting about us being gay lovers again. He suggested we give him what he wanted, and I agreed. I could've used a good laugh that day and would like to see Van face vault then go mental for few days time.  
  
We began with stereotypical 'sweet nothings', as most young couples in love might say to each other. Unfortunately, one time, I had thought Van was out of the room and the conversation began to get---"weird", Thomas wondered what is like to kiss a woman, particularly 'Miss Fiona' then did Van's attention totally zoomed to 100 percent to our conversation. I told him that he needs to practice, and the he can show his technique on me, and pretend I'm Fiona. It was really priceless to see the expression on Van's face especially when I brought up my lips to Thomas' mouth and we kissed each other-more than a pucker that is. We talked this about this once, in our com links, while we are undergoing some stimulation program for an upcoming battle.  
  
"Damn, That was hilarious! What do you think he thinks?"  
  
"He thinks it's sick---his eyes were tearing up!" I laughed, imaging Flyheight stumbling out of the room with a strong urge to puke. My stomach start to hurt from laughing to hard, thinking that the pilot wouldn't have the guts to get near us EVER this whole week duration because of that!  
  
"Did you really mean what you did?"  
  
That last line caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting that at all---I had been thing that he 'liked' me in that way for the past few weeks or so, but I wasn't ready with a well thought out answer for that question yet. I was in panic, pondering what I should do, what should I say. I couldn't hurt him; I cared too much about his well being. He had already attempted suicide before he thought I didn't consider him a friend (and I hadn't, at that time). I couldn't let him like himself because of me. Of course, it seemed odd that he would kill himself, but I dismissed it amongst the other different things about him because of the abuse. I'd imagine that it had to be a horrible experience, and it must have affected him in too many ways to know. I knew I had to say yes, somehow-yet I didn't want to.  
  
I didn't mean anything I said or did; it was all in good fun for me. But I couldn't tell him no.  
  
"Thomas, I don't want to freak you out or anything-but-yeah. A little bit."  
  
Soon after I said that message at the monitor screen, he sent me another, but this time an encoded audio message so that Van could not understand (who can connect to our com links anytime and is with us also through out the practice), telling me that Van is trying to communicate through his com link receiver just about now. I couldn't believe it! When he asked me the question, it was for Van's show again! I had just screwed myself over and gotten myself deeper into a situation I didn't need to be in for nothing! I panicked again and tried to think of an excuse for what I had said. Then I thought to myself, 'No, This is what HE wanted. I have to give this to him, it's the least I can do for him if I can't get him out of the crap he's in.'  
  
When Van went off the com link, he asked about what I had said. I denied nothing, and he asked if we would 'give it a try'. I thought for a long time, rolling around the thoughts of him being raped, his suicide attempts unknown too many, his hard life unseen to others compared to mine. What I owed him for paying no attention to him in the beginning, my own feelings about him, my desire to have some sort of relationship, and have never once had one---What I did next came from a mixture of pity, guilt, and curiosity about relationships.  
  
I said, "Sure."  
  
-continued-  
  
*** ok, yeah---O.o' The pairing is weird, and I get Thomas 'screwed' again XD **dodges flames** Just for a tip, this is NOT another alternate thread for 'don't do this to me'. I'm just experimenting at the possible two as a couple. Pls. read and review---NO FLAMES, I don't entertain them because I already pressed a warning note to begin with -.- Rav-chan *** 


	2. Intertwined

Note: This chapter contains disturbing lemons and twisted yaoi ahead! You have been warned! Spare the flames---or better yet, if you find the material offensive---don't continue!! Old readers: this is much detailed and as almost same as my Karl x Thomas lemon debut O.o'---only Irvine's P.O.V ! XD  
  
  
  
Abata mo Ekibo (Love is blind)  
  
by RaVen0us  
  
Part two: Intertwined  
  
Slowly but surely.  
  
The next few months were full of timid, shy moves closer into the realm of relationships. We began the relationship with my strict desire to not have any *serious* physical contact, but just a continuation of the friendship with the understanding that there was in fact a mutual love for each other. However, I refused to have sex. The thought of gay sex actually rather disgusted me. Never having been in a relationship before, I was craving the 'little things'---someone caring for me, someone holding my hand, someone complimenting me constantly.  
  
We held hands, and eventually kissed. I was completely content to stop at that level of our relationship. If I could have, I'd have just stayed at that moment in time. Every day was full of "I love you"s and "I miss you"s; whenever we saw one another there were kisses and the hugs, and the holding hands, despite the awkward glances we are getting from everyone. Van and the others would silently watch us then try to avert their attention to something else, or will cut through by talking about other matters concerning the battle field. So far, it's only one of the few minor set backs---compared to the sharp reprimanding green stare we would get from the Imperial army colonel every time he drops by. But it's everything I want in a relationship, and I didn't want anything more.  
  
Unfortunately, he did. Being abused early on till his adolescence, his mind was altered slightly---he was a bit of a nymphomaniac (I don't know the term for a male -author). He absolutely *lived* on the thought of sex. Because he cared about me, however, he subtly hinted at it, because he knew I didn't want to.  
  
"Have you ever masturbated?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Have you ever wondered about it?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Okay." He began, then, get more inquisitive about sex, and I finally gave in to the thought that he wanted to move forward with this relationship. We had only been 'together' officially for two months, and I still didn't feel ready at all for any sexual contact. However, my love for him had grown so much within the first two months I would have killed myself for his sake, if not anything more. I decided I should let him know soon, since he had been waiting quite some time for me to give my body to his. Our conversations about sex, however, continued.  
  
"Have you ever thought about feeling someone else's erection would be like?"  
  
"Um---I'm not sure." I mumbled, absentmindedly watching the reflection of the moon at the cool brown liquor in my glass. Since he brought up SUCH a matter so bluntly, that I can't look him to the eye in a fear he would tease me for blushing.  
  
"Really? You've thought about it before?" His green eyes widened with amusement and excitement. I know he was, since he is particularly watching me as I took off my eye-magnifier patch. I swore he would comment that I look damned good without it.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Would you---well, I dunno." He paused, then gushed a bit, a soft pink blush crept to his cheeks. Not wanting to put it so bluntly this time, he took one bottle of liquor straight to his throat.  
  
"What?" I demanded,  
  
He admitted to me almost shyly, "Well---would you ever consider letting me touch you?"  
  
"Umm-no, I don't think so. I don't want you to have to do that. But I would touch you, if you let me."  
  
"Wow---I never thought you'd do that."  
  
I never wanted him to touch me. I didn't like the idea. My rule was that my pants never come off while with him. But my life now was completely for his pleasure and happiness. I devoted everything to him. Thought nothing but him and how I could make him happy. I figured that he shouldn't have to do anything for me this way, but I could still make him happy by giving him the sex he craved so much. I knew he'd want me to 'touch him' the next time we saw each other in person-most likely, after dark by the fixing and storage area, where we sometimes stay on while having our zoids are getting fixed or customized. I was determined to give him as much pleasure as he could handle. I thought, I should know what feels best, so I can give it to him.  
  
*****  
  
Within a few days, we manage to find ourselves alone and managed to drive some very inquiring people off. Since Van Flyheight and the others have also been very suspicious of our actions lately, we both have prepared an alibi. Thomas said something to the effect that his mechanical genius is needed to upgrade/customize some of the controls that I needed help on in the lightning saix, even with Dr. Dee pointing out some objections on his own. It's been a good alibi, but an uncomfortable one. Some of the workers persisted to stay and do important late night maintenance, while we proceed to 'work in and about my lightning saix' and Dr. Dee with them, saying he will be staying out for awhile just in case we might be needing his suggestions.  
  
"Can't the old man just scram?" I cursed silently, as I moved about in the cockpit. I can hear the old man's crickety voice calling out to Thomas about the uncomfortable cramped space in the pilot seats, as the blonde tried to squeeze himself in through my left. 'Just great, we are going to do it IN my lighting saix.'  
  
I glanced up at Thomas, he is not wearing his usual teal colored uniform and the always attached portable com link is not with him too, which made him more handsome, He is in a long sleeved buttoned cotton white shirt, a pair of pants (of course) and having the most evilest smile that you've ever seen. He knew too well what's coming to him, and he shut the cockpit window tight, and I was nervous as hell that I wouldn't be able to give it to him. After the first five minutes struggling to flatten at least the two seat pilot cockpit, we began making out our hands all over each other. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, locked by our lips in our own world, completely detached from whatever business is happening outside. Only we mattered, and only our tongues meeting one another, exploring each other's mouths, our lips pressing against each other, the warmth of our bodies radiating toward each other-I broke this kiss and held his right cheek with my left hand, his pale hand grasping onto the outside of mine while I stared deeply into his eyes, seeing the longing and the love in them, trying to convey my love for him and my devotion to him through my expression. I kissed him briefly on the lips again and moved down to his neck, sucking and kissing every part of his skin I could, nibbling his ear as I went along. I moved my way to right under his chin and teased and nibbled the entire length of his collarbone while my hands quickly attempted to unbutton his shirt.  
  
His long slender fingers caressed my face and traced around my ears, enough to make me melt right there. But I had a mission, and I couldn't think of myself at the time. I got his shirt unbuttoned and tearing it open, exposing the delicious smooth expanse of his lean and firm chest, its rigid nipple ready. I immediately took the entire thing in my mouth, flicking the tip of it with my tongue while sucking on it. His breathing became faster and he let out a small moan, making me suck harder, my left hand moving over to the right side of his chest, fondling, pinching, squeezing. I heard his breath come even faster and harder, and I could tell he was at the edge of coming. I gave his tit one hard squeeze and sucked as hard as I could, and I heard him stifle a moan and felt his entire body press up against me, his back arching. His orgasm lasted a few seconds, and he collapsed back into his seat. I let go of his chest, and looked up at his face, I gave him a smile as if to say 'oh, that's not all, hon--'  
  
I moved closer to him, my right arm around his back. I kissed him, sliding my tongue between his lips and meeting his, while my left hand caressed the side of his body, unzipping his pants, and down to the inside of his thighs. Feeling my hand close to his erection, he gladly spread his legs even wider. He knew what I was going to do before he left, as he had no underwear on and his tuft of soft, light brown hair was already damp from his own wetness. I continued to kiss him, our lips never breaking, while I only gently caressed the inside of his thighs, teasing him by brushing my hand on his member in the process. Each time I stroke and rub it, I could feel him take a sharp breath in and all of his muscles momentarily tighten up in our embrace, and then let go when I passed. I finally stopped teasing him and moved down below, while unzipping my own pants in the process to unleash my own pleasure. He was incredibly hard, wet and hot and I slowly inserted a middle finger beneath into his tight pink ring. He gasped and moaned at my touch, and I continued to finger him as I swallow him whole. I never stopped the sucking down below, until I explored his tight wet hole, finding myself more increasingly hornier and hotter every minute. I moved up, kissing him deeply, and tasting his own come as I slowly entered and thrust into him, pressing up and pumping against his g-spot. The sounds of his moaning and my member thrusting rhythmically against his soft ass were enough to get me off by kissing him more deeply and fiercely, in rhythm with one another. I could tell by his breathing that he was ready to come, and I pressed him even closer and took his tongue into my mouth and sucked while I pushed deeper into him, harder and faster while we both came, and his legs clamped around the small of my back as he climaxed. He finally collapsed again, into my arms, and I let go of my tongue and slowly draw out my manhood, then as if for the parting act I again took to sucking his soft neck and nibbling his ear lobe.  
  
I didn't want to over do it this time, so I decided that would be it for the night. I wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing regularly as I just stared at him and marveled how handsome-no, at how beautiful he was, his deep blonde wavy hair and his pale green eyes. I took my left hand away and put his pants back up for him, zipping them up, and wrapped it around his stomach to meet my right hand, still behind him. I hugged him tightly while nuzzling and kissing his neck and cheek, and gave him another long, deep kiss on the lips. He broke away and moved towards my ear and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
I gave him back his shirt, zipped my own pants, and only frowned at him and shook my head no. He shouldn't thank me for what I want to do. Then all of a sudden, we nearly hit our heads by the roof of the cockpit in a surprise as Dr. Dee suddenly bleated up to the cockpit and starts frantically pounding at the window.  
  
"For Zi's sake, Irvine and Thomas! Any minute longer there and you two would suffocate!" He called out, very much clueless on what have happened, as we gave pathetic look on our faces as Thomas wearily opened the Saix's cockpit window. "I'm very worried! I heard rocking and thudding sounds inside and I thought something must have gone wrong, and you two have locked it in the inside!"  
  
"Is that why you came? You got WORRIED?" I grumbled half-disappointedly,  
  
"Why yes of course! Everyone here had been shouting and calling you outside for several minutes, and we all thought you both have suff---" The old man paused, looked at both of us and then looked around the cockpit area quite suspiciously. Thomas inched over a mucky wet stain at one seat, and covered it with his behind.  
  
"What are you TWO suppose to fix?"  
  
Thomas came to the 'rescue', being the one much mentally assessed than the two of us, gave a complicated mumbo jumbo technical etc. explanation about upgrading the piloting controls in the Saix. I sighed in relief, as Dr. Dee seemed to believe it. He just seemed to deem it strange, for we look 'too casual' to be working on something. Thomas wasn't wearing his important gadgetry on, and I'm not wearing my all important eye-magnifying patch. Now, we don't take them off unless it calls for something 'important and/or personal' reasons. And Doctor Dee takes it as so. He even pointed out that we do something with the conditioning unit since the windows have badly misted up from the inside.  
  
This continued for the next three months, and I expanded to everything and everything I could do for him and to him, including making him love to him so madly almost every end of the week. He claimed to love every moment of it, and I was glad to do it. He eventually pouted his way into my own pants, but as I said before, I don't have interest in sex and was forced to 'fake it' for him. I never wanted to hurt his feelings by not showing that what he was doing gave me pleasure---They actually didn't, but that made me happy he was willing to do it. All I cared about was him, and his pleasure. Nothing else mattered in my life, absolutely nothing.  
  
At one point near his 24th birthday, he told me one of his fantasies: To be raped by the one he loved. This absolutely appalled me, as I couldn't even *think* of hurting him or doing something he didn't want to do. I could never hit or cause him harm. That was the type of thing I was trying to keep him from. I rejected the idea to his face, which was rather ignorant on my part. He felt insulted, but he knew I could never hurt him. I had told him than hundreds of times before, when he told me of him being abused as a child and as a teenager. I couldn't imagine myself adding to that pain. He seemed to forget the idea, much to my relief and we continued with our relationship. Though he seemed slightly distant and always gets preoccupied with something else. My love for him only grew with each passing day and his distance hurt like nothing else I had ever experienced in the world.  
  
He was kind enough, however to continue with his caring words, and his reassurances that---  
  
"Irvine, nothing is wrong."  
  
-continued-  
  
** -smacks head at the wall- Oh well, another angsty lemonish chapter down, and another stealth moment into the family computer. One last chapter to go, the tear jerking finale better than 'don't do this to me'--- remember, read and review! [NO FLAMES] Rav-chan ** 


	3. Always

Note: This is the final part already, a very short one too O.o Again, Irvine's P.O.V only this time much sappier [which reminds me, I think I made him too feminine with his emotions] XD. Blame it to Enrique Iglsias song 'Hero' **throws solid sailor scout chibi figure to the sound component 'STOP THE DAMN SONG'!!***  
  
  
  
Abata mo Ekibo (Love is blind)  
  
By RaVen0us  
  
Final chapter: Always  
  
After both of our birthdays (and rather explicit celebrations), I was forced to separate from him due to my involvement in a particular mission Flyheight needs me at in some republican area. I had to leave him in a couple of months, for a week to go to some town in the republic (again) and join some competition. I spent the last three nights before I left crying to him and with him. Which is so pathetically absurd, to think between the two of us---I'm the one who has more in control of my emotions. Now, I just seem not to have that kind of control anymore. The last night we went around town, having a group night out and we spent the time holding each other, me, trying to control the tears from falling from my eyes the whole night. I came back to the base a looking the likes of a total shipwreck, and needing his love to be shown.  
  
I couldn't live a *week* without him.  
  
When I came back, I contacted him immediately at the Imperial headquarters and was filled with the utter joy of hearing his voice come through the receiver once again and into my ear. Since he claims he would be staying there for awhile, I keep calling him at least twice a day after I came back in some particular mission, but there was something different. He had concerned himself much with some other matters concerning the imperial army, and was not around to report at the military base much, and seemed less interested in me. We spent almost one more month at this uncomfortable stage, but our love continued to be shown. At least my stream of love for him never once faltered.  
  
The last month was full of arguments, and I was told he needed some space-that I changed so much and that my obvious presence with him is bringing about scandalous rumors to his known name. I was appalled, torn to shreds by this news, that he will react to me like that-but maybe I also had my own part to blame, maybe, because I cared so much for him. I cared too much. I remembered just the week that I left for the republic, he told me before I left he couldn't live without me, that he needed me around all the time. I had grown dependent on this need of me, and now that he needed me no longer, I couldn't handle it. Call me a sissy, but yes, after that I cried the entire month.  
  
Finally it came---  
  
He told me over a less-than-civil letter addressed to my quarters, telling me of how his older brother, the man I'm trying to protect him from, Colonel Karl Schubaltz-- is giving him what he wanted in the way he wanted it--rape. It so happens that Karl has been gravely been suspicious of us these past few months, and that when I left, have became extremely possessive and jealous about his only brother, who in turn-admitted about our secretive passionate affair. I felt crushed, betrayed and heartbroken-- -my entire reason for being was gone. I felt as if there was nothing more in life that I should live for. I still loved him, more than I ever had, and he refuses my love at its strongest.  
  
Our relationship lasted for 6 months and 23 days. But I felt as if my entire life happened in the short time and ended, when he told me he no longer loved me. A day after he sent the terminal letter, he spoke to me again, told me we would be still best friends. But I still loved him, more than a friend. I still do this day, though we have broken up since August. He is still a dear friend of mine, and I don't know if he knows I still love him as much as I did while we are together. He continues his friendly greetings, the typical banter, cooperating in the GF team during missions and sending occasional messages, but every time I see his name or see his picture, I remember our past, and it stings. But I no longer need his love.  
  
It is only him I care about once again. His safety, his happiness. He is happy, and now in love with more than a few females (aside from Fiona), also claiming I've made him much more straight than he was before.. I am hurt, but I am happy for him as well. I will never forget how much he changed my life, and I will never stop loving him. I promised him I would never stop, and I will keep that promise.  
  
That I swear to you, Lt. Thomas Schubaltz.  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
**-falls off chair and dodges flames- ah at last! One story done! Got two multi-part stories to finish _' whaddya people think? I'm insane or what? :P I think I made the couple a bit believable -.- although it will take another stupid Iglesias song to get me writing such a weird THING ever again XD. Please read and review! -Rav~chan** 


End file.
